


Best Friends

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Best Friends

Becca stops at the door, breaths heavy and allows herself to knock. Her heart skips a beat, and she feels a temptation to walk away, but she stands firm. A perky voice calls out, “come in.” The sound is like music to Becca’s ears. For years, it has served to counterbalance her snarky, often pessimistic nature. It’s something that Becca didn’t realize she needed in her life until recently. And now, she steps inside.

The room is mostly pink with framed pictures of other girls her age as well as a family photo next to the bed. The Kappa Phi Sigma letters display proudly on the wall along with inspirational quotes like “dream big” and “love often.” Becca smiles at the shrine to all things good and positive. She takes a seat next to Madison, who looks up and glows at the sight of her.

“Hi, Becca. What'cha up to?”

Becca looks around, noticing the black, smooth rock on Madison’s desk. “Nothing much. What about you? What’s that you’re working on?”

Madison’s smile grows wider at Becca’s question. “This is Basalt. It’s an igneous rock that came from an ancient volcano in this area. The rock cycle is really fascinating, Becca. There’s a lot we can learn about how the earth was formed. And… you don’t want to hear me ramble on about this.”

Becca raises her hand, holds it in the air for a second, then decides to place it on Madison’s thigh, and looks into her captivating grey eyes. “Madison, I’d love to hear you talk about this. Anything that you’re excited about is something I’m interested in.”

“That’s so sweet, Becca,” Madison says and leans in to lightly kiss Becca on the cheek. They both turn a pinkish hue at the contact. “Anyways, I’ve always wanted to go to Hawaii to observe newer rocks. The basalt you’re holding is millions of years old.”

An awkward moment of silence passes, so Becca takes this as an opportunity to ask Madison about Logan and Tripp.

“Those guys? I don’t know, Becca. I mean, they’re nice enough, but I just want to be friends with them. You know?”

Becca nods, “yeah. That makes sense, and to be honest, those guys aren’t good enough for you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Logan and Tripp are just looking for a beautiful, sweet girl and you are that for sure. But you’re so much more.”

Madison takes hold of Becca’s hands. “That’s so sweet of you.”

“It’s the truth, Madison.” Becca bites her bottom lip and leans in closer. “I want you to be happy. To be with someone who will love you without fail, and would sacrifice anything for you.”

“Becca, that’s so beautiful,” Madison wipes tears away from her eyes, “you’re the most wonderful friend ever.”

“Yes… a friend.”

Madison tilts Becca’s chin up. “Is something wrong?”

Becca shakes her head. “It’s just that… well, what if I took you on that Hawaii trip?”

“Really? That would be the best! We should tell Emily, and Kaitlyn and…”

“Or, maybe it could just be the two us. Alone. Together in that romantic place.”

“Becca? What are you saying?”

Becca leans in. “I think you know. Madison, I love you. And I don’t mean as a friend. I mean that I need to be with you. You’re the best part of my life.”

The tears run freely down Madison’s cheeks. “Becca, I… I don’t know what to say. But I know how happy I am right now.”

Becca smiles and leans further. Madison’s lips part in anticipation.

“Becca. I love you t-”

Becca takes Madison in a deep kiss tasting the flavored lip gloss and salty tears in a moment she will always cherish. They stare at each other with a profound understanding. Even though they are still friends, they are also much more than that.


End file.
